


Absorvente

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Tonks descobre da pior maneira quantos tipos de absorvente existem.





	Absorvente

— Psiu!

Lily não virou-se, provavelmente pensando que aquele assobio não era para ela.

Tonks levantou o olhar, apenas para constatar que o professor Binns ainda estava dando a sua aula sobre Revolução Francesa.

— Lily! — ela tentou sussurrar audivelmente.

Escutou Dorcas bufar ao seu lado. Então viu como ela rasgou uma folha do seu caderno impacientemente, fazendo um som alto soar pela sala de aula, e jogar a bola de papel nas costas da ruiva, que olhou para trás indignada. Provavelmente pensou que era James tentando flertar com ela de novo, mas o garoto estava roncando a algumas cadeiras de distância. A mulher apenas apontou para ela.

— O que é? — perguntou Lily em um tom de voz baixo.

Como se o professor Binns fosse reagir a conversas. Aquele professor parecia que tinha morrido e ninguém o avisou, como Sirius sempre dizia.

— Tem absorvente? — perguntou Tonks.

Quando ela mordeu o lábio, já sabia qual era a resposta que ia receber.

— Eu não uso mais descartável.

Maldita Alice Piperwood e seu discurso sustentável...

— Não brinca comigo, Lily! — ela implorou, sentindo que ia chorar.

A ruiva puxou a mochila de trás da cadeira e mostrou a ela um pedaço de pano na sua necessaire. Uma calcinha absorvente.

— A gente voltou para a Revolução Francesa foi? — a garota de cabelo rosa reclamou.

Parecendo culpada, ela cutucou Marlene ao seu lado, que estava dormindo.

— Que foi, porra? — escutou a garota resmungar.

— Tonks precisa de absorvente — Lily disse.

Marlene virou para o lado para falar diretamente com ela.

— Se importa com OB?

Tonks recostou-se na cadeira, amaldiçoando o momento em que esqueceu de repor o absorvente na sua mochila. Nem ia perder tempo perguntando para Alice, algumas cadeiras atrás dela, ela falava para quem quisesse ouvir que ajudava o meio ambiente usando absorventes de pano.

— Eu te daria, mas eu não menstruo — Dorcas disse ao seu lado, como se lhe devesse satisfações.

— Tudo bem — murmurou em resposta.

Não, não estava tudo bem.

Definitivamente não estava.

— Emme, você pode dar um absorvente pra Tonks? — ela viu Marlene perguntar para a garota à frente dela.

— Eu uso coletor — Emmeline respondeu.

Ninguém usava absorvente descartável naquela sala de aula?

Só tinha mais uma menina naquela sala.

— Pergunta pra ela — pediu Marlene, já que Héstia estava mais perto de Emmeline do que dela.

Não é que alguém pensasse que o professor Binns estava prestando mais atenção nelas do que elas prestavam nele, mas precaução nunca era demais. Uma vez Sirius caiu da cadeira enquanto estava fazendo graça e o professor de história o mandou direto para a detenção.

Enquanto mantivessem a voz baixa, ele não ligava.

Não conseguiu ouvir a conversa delas, já que estavam mais afastadas.

— Esponja menstrual — foi Lily quem explicou para Tonks.

Ela entrecerrou os olhos em sua direção, como que dizendo que aquilo tudo era culpa dela. A ruiva deu de ombros, pedindo desculpas silenciosas e voltou a concentrar-se na aula.

— Improvisa com papel higiênico — Marlene deu a ideia.

Não demorou muito tempo para a sineta tocar, indicando o final da aula, e ela puxou a sua mochila intocada do chão para que pudesse sair rapidamente da sala, enquanto que os alunos pareciam ainda estar acordando.

Alice e Lily estavam esperando do lado de fora do banheiro quando ela saiu, uma delas parecendo sentir-se mais culpada do que a outra.

— Isso é um sinal... — antes que Alice pudesse completar a frase, Lily interrompeu-a.

— Se você quiser, eu posso dar uma saída e comprar para você — ela ofereceu-se.

— Não se preocupa com isso — disse Tonks — Foi alarme falso.


End file.
